


Laundry Room

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [23]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Laundry Room

Rowan was tired. And he was done.

All he had wanted to do was finish his dinner and go to bed after an intense day of classes and studying, but he’d run out of clean clothes. So here he was, down in the lower levels of his dorm building waiting for his clothes to dry. The hum of the drier was the only sound, monotonous and low, it was starting to make his ears ring. He thought about going and coming back, but he didn’t want to risk falling asleep or have to go all the way up and then all the way back down. Instead he decided to just sit and wait.

The dryer came to a tumbling stop and Rowan pushed himself up with a groan and grabbed his basket. Popping the door open he started to unload the clothes. He was almost all the way done when his eyes caught on a bit of bright turquoise lace. He didn’t own anything is that colour, let alone lacey.

Rowan pulled the item out from amongst his clothes and it turned out to be a pair of ladies briefs. Although that was a generous term, it looked like they wouldn’t cover much. Rowan was just deciding what he should actually do with them when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Um, is that my underwear you’re holding in your hand?”

Rowan turned to see the stunning blonde he’d seen around his building. She was standing there dressed in a short robe that barely hit mid thigh and slippers, hair messily put back in a ponytail. She eyed him with bright eyes, a slight flush on her cheek. Gods, those eyes, they matched the underwear he held in his hand almost perfectly. Where that thought led stunned him almost as much as the smile that was spreading across her lips.

~~~~~

Aelin had raced down as soon as she noticed she was missing a very particular item from her clean washing. She unfortunately had already changed into her pyjamas so she hoped that she didn’t encounter any one on the way. Unfortunately she was not so fortunate.

She arrived just in time to see a very fine specimen of a man pulling out her lacy unmentionables from the dryer she had been using earlier and her checks had flushed. After she had posed her question he hadn’t said anything, just continued to hold her underwear, looking a little stunned. That made Aelin grin.

“I’m assuming they’re not yours, but not judging if they are,” Aelin said and that seemed to shake him from his daze.

“Uh… yeah. Sorry,” he said as a delicate pink blush graced his cheeks as he handed them back.

Aelin took them, twirling them on one finger. “Thanks. I’m Aelin, by the way. If you’re handling my underwear I think you should know.”

“Rowan,” he said, then he looked as if he was about to reach out to shake her hand but thought better of it, and rubbed the back of his neck instead.

Aelin bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling further. She turned and left and threw over her shoulder, “Maybe I’ll see you around, Rowan.”


End file.
